


Prized Catch

by ragnor



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: "good girl", Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, I had to give him a name, alien superiority, possible breeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnor/pseuds/ragnor
Summary: The Hunter takes his time with a soldier he captured.





	Prized Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a commissioned work. I'm actually not entirely used to writing this sort of thing. It's rough, but my client liked it. This is from about a year and a half ago.

Arakhi reclined back and watched the woman's chest rise and fall. Her hips twitched up, bare (as was all of her). She'd called him The Hunter, before he'd taken her; a sly and amused smile crossed Arakhi's face. 

Human women were...fun, for him. So soft. All curves.

Here she was, in his base and on her back. 

Arakhi touched her skin. He watched the way it twitched underneath his questing fingertips. The way her flesh reacted and quivered. This human was afraid of him. 

"Good girl," Arakhi grunted. A hand slid down, brushing between her legs and up against the heat of her cunt; his hand snapped forward and back. The sound of the spank echoed in the still air. 

She twitched her hips. Grew wet against his fingertips. Arakhi felt the swell of his cock press against his uniform. 

"Good girl. Tha's it, now. You humans always put up such a fight, but ya pussy's wall wet. Bet you'd come right around my cock if I jammed it in." Arakhi tilted his head and inhaled sharply. His fingers worked to spread her wet lips, exposing her slightly unhooded clit, her twitching entrance. 

"Such a good lookin pussy on my good girl." Arakhi murmured. She whimpered. Shook her head. 

"Shut it," he said, though it was idly said; two of his fingers pushed against the entrance to her and probed forward--Arakhi groaned at the immediate tightness around his fingers. 

The other hand snapped down in a slap to the woman's clit that made her cunt tighten, made her scream. 

While he pushed two fingers further in, Arakhi leaned over her, let his long tongue extend, swirled it around her clit. Arakhi was rewarded with the little bud stiffening and a smirk crossed his face. No human woman could resist the tongue. He'd pried many an unwilling orgasm out of soft women this way; this one beneath him would be no exception. Arakhi closed his eyes. Curled his fingers. Stroked her inner walls as he swirled his tongue and sucked on her clit, rewarded further with the shudder of her hips. The human's cunt tightened. 

Her thighs trembled. Jerked. Arakhi snarled.

"Good girl."

He worked fingers out--and brought his hand down in three rough spanks to her cunt. The woman made a wretched sound that only got more wretched as Arakhi stood up and undid his uniform, letting his cock spring free. The pulse of his veins made his thick cock throb; the knot at the end signified that he would be leaving her sore. The woman gasped and tried to close her legs at the sight of him. 

To punish her, Arakhi slapped her cunt again. Again. Again. He struck until her pussy was red and aching and she parted her own legs wide. 

"Nah," Arakhi snarled. "Not good enough. Spread that human pussy for me. Reach on down--good girl," he purred as the woman did as told, spreading herself for him. 

He grabbed beneath her knees and pushed up on her legs. Her cunt tried to resist his cock as Arakhi pushed it against her but there was no use--he sunk in, slow, throbbing inches surrounded by searing wet heat. 

"Ohhh," Araki moaned, teasing the entrance of her cunt with his knot, "That's it. Good girl. Good girl. Give me that pussy. That's right. You like that?"

She wailed. Arakhi shuddered. 

"Yeahhhh. Yeah you do. Nice thick alien cock inside ya. I'm gonna knot you, baby. Good girl." She shook her head and squirmed, only to wail again as Arakhi stroked fingers over her clit, to feel her tighten around him. 

"Come," he grunted, driving his hips forward, feeling her ache around him, "Come around that cock, come on, good girl, squeeze me, get nice and tight, good girl." And she did come, and she came hard for him, shaking, shuddering, screaming as he worked one orgasm after another out of her; "Thaaaaats it, that's it, oh fuck-"

Arakhi shoved forward and she screamed again when his knot forced its way between her lips, sealing her cunt while streams of thick cum spurted from the tip of his cock. A slap to her clit, again. Again. She was shuddering and weeping and gasping for mercy but Arakhi didn't want to give her mercy--

She made a pathetic sound as his knot strained back. 

"Fucking human bitch, that's right. This is where you belong. Stretch for me."

His knot popped free--only for Arakhi to push it forward again, fucking her with it, making tears roll down her cheeks. 

"Come. For. Me." Three slaps to her clit. Three shoves of the knot. The woman's eyes rolled back. Arakhi snarled and rooted himself in deep, grabbing her hair as he asserted his control. 

"When I pull it out, you're gonna clean it, you understand?" The woman nodded, eyes red. 

"Good girl. When your squad comes for you...mm. I know exactly what they'll find."


End file.
